مخبر فيزيائي/فيزياء الجزيئات/النوابض
النوابض والأشياء المرتبطة عن طريق النوابض تستطيع النوابض والجزيئات وحدهما على تقديم تأثير كبير مثل الحبال والأعلام وتموج المياه وتستطيع مع الروابط الصلبة (hard constraints) تقريباً جميع أنواع الأجسام قانون هوك قانون هوك سيعطينا رياضيات النابض اكتشف هوك أن القوة الممارسة من قبل السلك (string) تعتمد فقط على مسافة النابض عندما يتمدد أو ينضغط عن وضع السكينة. النابض يتمدد إلى ضعف طوله في حالة السكون يعطي ضعف القوة ,لذلك فالصيغة إذاً f = -k \bigtriangleup l حيث \bigtriangleup l هي الفرق بين طول النابض في وضعيته الجديدة عن حالة السكون و k ثابت متعلق بالنابض وهي درجة صلابة النابض القوة المعطاة من قبل هذه المعادلة تتطبق على كلتا النهايتين للنابض ,أي إذا وصل جسمين بالنابض نفسه (كل واحد في نهاية) فإنهما يتأثران بنفس القوة المعطاة في المعادلة السابقة ملاحظة : استخدمنا \bigtriangleup l لأنه في وضع السكون بدون قوى تؤثر لتمديد أو ضغط النابض سيكون لدى النابض الطول الطبيعي والذي يسمى بـ طول الراحة (rest length) ويرمز له بـ l_0 ,فإذا كان للنابض الطول l فيكون f = -k (l-l_0) إن قانون هوك لنابض إحادي البعد ,لذلك إذا أردنا أن نحوله إلى ثلاثي البعد فيكون له الصيغة التالية ملف:HookLow3D.jpg .......(*) حيث d هو شعاع من نهاية النابض التي تؤثر على الجسم والتي قمنا بإنشائها بالنهاية الأخرى للنابض حيث d = x_A - x_B حيث x_A هي نهاية النابض الي تؤثر على الجسم و x_B هي النهاية الأخرى للنابض إن القانون (*) ينص على أن القوة يجب أن تكون باتجاه النهاية الأخرى للنابض المعادلة (*) يجب أن تكون مقدار القوة المطبقة على نهاية النابض (العنصر ملف:Dexp.jpg) ,مع المقدار المعطى من قبل النابض الـ \mid d \mid هو مقدار البعد بين النهايتي النابض ,وهي ببساطة طول النابض والتي تجعل جزء المعادلة يكتب بالشكل التالي : -k (l - l_0) القوة في النهاية القريبة من الجسم هي f فتصبح القوة في النهاية المقابلة f- حدود المرونة النوابض الحقيقية يكون لها مدى للطول هذا المدى يسمى حدود المرونة "limit of elasticity" فإذا استمر معدن النابض بالتمدد فإنه سيتجاوز حدود المرونة ويتشوه ,وبالمقابل إذا قمت بضغطه كثيراً فسيتشوه أيضاً. لذلك يجب وضع حدود لها في مولد القوى لتقديم عرض واقعي للنابض. في أغلبية الحالات لا نحتاج إلى غش في هذه الحالة. لن يالحظ اللاعب أن فيما إذا كان النابض يسلك سلوك صحيح أي ضمن حدود المرونة الخاص به هناك استثناء واحد وهو أنه لا يمكن ضغط النابض إلى حد معين ,كما هو الحال في نوابض السيارات فعند التوقف لا تعمل النوابض عملها الحقيقي فهي تعمل كتصادم بين كائنين الأشياء الشبيه بالنوابض العلاقة (*) لا تطبق فقط في حال النوابض ,فإن قانون هوك يمكن أن يطبق على كثير من الظواهر الطبيعية ,فكل شيء قابل للتمدد سيكون لديه حدود مرونة في أي قانون هوك يطبق في البرامج التي لا حدود لها يجب وضع الأجسام القابلة للمرونة كنوابض بعض المطورين يستخدمون النوابض في التحكم بالكامرة لتلحق بشخصة اللاعب. مولد القوة للأشياء التي تشبه النوابض سنستعرض أربع مولدات قوى أساسية في قوى النوابض ,حيث كل واحدة لديها طريقة لحساب طول النابض ولكنها كلها تستخدم قانون هوك لحساب النتائج المولد الأساسي للنوابض يستخدم هذا المولد العلاقة d=x_A-x_B لحساب طول النابض ومن ثم قانون هوك لحساب القوة. المولد الثابت للنوابض عادة لا نحتاج إلى ربط النابض بكائنين (كائن في كل نهاية) فتكون هناك نهاية وحيدة طليقة والنهاية الثانية مربوطة مثل الجسر تكون إحدى نهايتي النابض ثابتة والأخرى مربوطة بالجسر ,في هذه الحالة لا نستفاد من المولد الأساسي للنوابض. بهذه الطريقة يمكننا أن نقوم بوضع الكامرة على الشخصية في اللعبة (المثال الوارد سابقاً) AN ELASTIC BUNGEE GENERATOR يحوي فقط لعى قوى جذب ,وهي جيدة عندما نريد أن نجعل زوج من الكائنات معاً فسيسحبان معاً فسيكونان مع بعضهما بدون انفصال. مولد قوى الطفو قوى الطفو هي التي تجعل الجسم يطفو ,أرخميدس هو أول من استنبط أن قوى الطفو تساوي وزن الماء في حال استبدلنا الجسم بالماء (حجم الجسم كماء) الوزن ليس لكتلة في الفيزياء ,فالكتلة هي خاصية من أصل الجسم وهي التي تمانع تسارع الجسم فالكتلة لجسم تكون دائماً نفسها ,أما الوزن فهو القوة التي تمارسها قوة الجاذبية على الجسم ,فالقوة تعطى بالعلاقة : f=mg حيث f هو الوزن والـ m هي الكتلة و g التسارع بسبب الجاذبية ,وهذا يعني أن الجسم نفسه على عدة كواكب له الحجم نفسه ولكن وزن مختلف ,ففي الأرض نحن نفرض أن g = 10 m/s^2 حساب قوة الطفو تتطلب معرفة ما هو شكل الجسم تماماً لأن الشكل يؤثر على كمية الماء التي سنستبدلها بالجسم والتي تستخدم لحساب القوة (قوة الطفو) ,وعدا ذلك فتقوم بتصميم محرك يدعم أشكال معينة بدلاً عن ذلك نستطيع استخدام حسابات Springlike كتقدير تقريبي ,فعندما يقترب سطح الجسم نستخدم قوة النابض لإعطاء الطفو فالقوة في هذه الحالة تتناسب مع عمق الجسم أي نستخدم القوة كما هو حال في ضغط أو تمديد النابض في هذه الحالة سنجد نتائج دقيقة لمتوازي المستطيلات ولكن مع الأشكال الأخرى سيكون غير دقيق ولكن ليس بشكل واضح . عندما يغمر الجسم كله فإنه بشكل قليل يسلك سلوك مختلف فدفعه إلى عمق أكبر في الماء لن يحل محله أي ماء لحل هذه المشكلة نقوم بوضع العمق الذي يصل إليه الجسم لكي يغمر كاملاً . لذلك ستكون الصيغة الرياضية لحساب قوة الطفو بالشكل التالي: ملف:BuoyancyForce.jpg حيث ملف:DensityOfLiquid.jpg هي كثافة السائل و v هو حجم الجسم و d هي كمية الجسم المغمورة ,فعندما يكون الجسم مغموراً بالكامل يكون d أكبر أو يساوي الواحد أما عندما يكون خارج الماء تماماً تكون d أصغر أو تساوي الصفر d=\frac{y_0-y_w-s}{2s} حيث s عمق الغطس (العمق الذي يكون فيه الجسم مغموراً بالكامل) و y_0 هي نسق الـ y للجسم و y_w هو نسق الـ y لمستوي الماء (نفرض أنه مماثل لمستوي XZ) النوابض الصلبة في الحياة الواقعية كل شي تقريباً يعمل كنابض ,فإذا سقطت صخرة على الأرض فإن الأرض تجعل الجسم يرتد قليلاً كما لو كان هناك نابض صلب ,فعن طريق النوابض نستطيع نمذجة أي شيء ,والتصادم بين الجسمين يمكن يصاغ بطريقة مشابهة لقوة الطفو (أي أن الكائن يسمح له الدخول في الثاني تسمى بـ "interpenetration" بقوة النابض يرتدان. فمع عناصر النوابض (Spring Parameters) يستطيع التابع أن يعطينا تصادم رائع ,ويسمى هذا التابع بـ "penalty" وتستخدم في العديد من التطبيقات التي تدعم الفيزياء (physics simulators) , وتتضمن في العديد من الألعاب . ولكن مع النوابض الصلبة سيكون هناك الكثير من المشاكل البرمجية ويمكن أن يقف البرنامج لكثرة تعقيده ويصبح تابع "penalty" بدون فائدة. مشكلة النوابض الصلبة (لن نستخدم النوابض الصلبة لا داعي لمعرفة المشكلة معها) HarmonicMotion النوابض التي لا يوجد فيها إحتكاك (friction or drag) سوف تتذبذب إلى ما لانهاية ,أي عندما نمدد نابض فإنه يعود إلى وضعه ثم ينضغط ثم يعود ليتمدد إلى النقطة التي مددناه عندها ,وهي حالة معروفة لدى الفيزيائيين تسمى "simple harmonic motion" ,ويعطى موقع نهاية النابض بالعلاقة : ملف:simpleHarmonicMotion.jpg حيث X تعطى بالعلاقة X = \sqrt{\frac{k}{m}} حيث k هو ثابت النابض, و m هو كتلة الجسم هذا النوع من المعادلات يسمى بالمعادلات التخالفية "differential equation" ,This kind of equation is called a “differential equation.” It links the different differentials together, sometimes with the original quantity: in this case the second differential ¨p and the original p. Differential equations can sometimes be solved to give an expression for just the original quantity. In our case the equation can be solved to give us an expression that links the position with the current time.2 The expression is solved to give ملف:solveSpring.jpg حيث P_0 هو موقع نهاية النابض في حالته المستقرة ,و P00.jpg هو السرعة في الوقت نفسه نستطيع إنشاء قوة كبيرة كفاية لايجاد الموقع الصحيح خلال كل إطار ,فإذا كان آخر موقع هو p_t ستكون القوة التي أوجدتها في ذلك المكان ملف:forceOfSpring.jpg حيث ملف:pDoubleDot.jpg تحسب من المعادلة : ملف:pDoubleDotEqu.jpg المعادلة تعطي فقط الموقع الصحيح ولا تعطي السرعة الصحيحة Damped HarmonicMotion تجارب النوابض الحقيقية لا تبقى تتذبذب إلى ما لا نهاية إلى نفس النقطة ,فهو يعود إلى وضعه الأصلي بسبب الاحتكاك (drag) لذلك يجب تضمين التخامد (damping) للمعادلة السابقة فتصبح ملف:equlationWithDamp.jpg لا نحتاج إلى X في هذه الحالة حيث الـ d هو الاحتكاك (drag). Solving the differential equation gives an expression for the position at any time in the future ملف:solveSpringWithDrag.jpg حيث ملف:Y.jpg ثابت يعطى بالمعادلة ملف:Y.jpg = \frac{1}{2} \sqrt {2k-d^2} وc ثابت يعطى بالعلاقة ملف:cConstant.jpg صفر طول الراحة في حال كان النابض إحدى نهايتيه مثبتة فإ إتجها قوة النابض تكون إلى النقطة المثبتة منه في حال قمنا بمد النابض (زيادة طول النابض) ,أما في حال كانت كلا النهايتين طليقة فإن الدراسة اتجاه قوة النابض تصبح أصعب لكي تحدد. يمكن أن تقوم المعادلة السابقة بإعطاء وصف دقيق لموضع الجسم فقط ,إذا لم نقم بربط إحدى النهايتين فيجب أن نقوم بدراسة الحركة في الطرف الثاني ,أي يجب تضمين الطرف الثاني في المعادلة والتي يمكن أن تجعلها غير قابلة للحل. وهناك مشكلة تحدث في النابض مثبت الطرف شبيهه بهذه المشكلة وهي عندما لا يكون النابض في وضع التوازن "non-zero rest length" كما في الشكل : ملف:rest&EquilibiumPostion.jpg وهذا الشيء يحدث أيضاً في خال ثلاثي البعد ,ولكن يوجد هناك دوران حول محور ثابت أيضاً Velocity Mismatches المعادلة ملف:pDoubleDotEqu.jpg تعطي موضع الجسم ,ولكن لسوء الحظ لا تقوم بايجادها مع السرعة الدقيقة (ولكن تقون قريبة) التفاعل مع قوى أخرى المعادلة السابقة تفرض أن الجسم السابق يتحرك بحرية ,بلا أي تأثير من قوى أخرى ,قوة النابض تتناقص عبر الزمن لأنه يتجه إلى وضع راحته ,فإذا كان هناك قوة تؤثر على النابض تقوم بمده أو ضغطه بشكل ثابت فإنه لن يتوقف وأيضاً فإن قوة النابض لن تتعلق بثابت النابض. نظرياً يجب أن ندمج القوى المتنبأ الخاص بمولد قوة النابض وحينها سيكون التحرك سليماً ,لسوء الحظ لاسنتباط قوة صحيحة يجب علينا دراسة جميع الأجسام المنمذجة (simulated) أي جميع الأجسام الموجودة في المخبر لذلك يجب وضع جميع المخبر في حاسب القوى وهذا ليس عملياً. تصنيف:مخبر فيزيائي